Price of the Rider
by aadixon
Summary: Mephisto visits Harry the summer after the Tri-Wizard Tournament with a very compelling offer.; AU after GoF; Harry/Hermione
1. The Predator and the Prey

**Price of the Rider**

_Please see Disclaimer in Profile..._

**Chapter One: The Predator And The Prey**

Harry was sitting in the playground waiting for another day to finally end. It had been a whole month since the end of term, yet here he was; stuck in the Muggle world while the Wizarding world faced the return of Lord Voldemort. Now, most of the Wizarding world lived in denial or ignorance of the return of the most powerful dark wizard in history, but the few that didn't chose to leave him stranded with his Muggle relatives, the Dursleys.

The injustice of it all was overwhelming for he, Harry Potter, had not only seen Voldemort return, but had fought him in a graveyard and survived. Cedric had died at the wand of Pettigrew, but the Minister of Magic would rather run from the truth and call him a liar. Harry grabbed fistfuls of his own hair and pulled hard.

"What seems to be the matter, boy?" asked a low cold voice.

Harry jerked his head up to see a tall man with gray hair and cold blue eyes; wearing a black suit and carrying a walking stick topped with a silver skull head standing in front of him.

"Who are you?"

"Just a fan of yours," replied the man.

"What do you mean?" Harry retorted coldly, gripping his wand.

"It must be hard living here with your relatives when you have more important things to do. If only you could live with your kind. Wouldn't that make things so much better?"

Harry felt like they were talking in circles. "What do you mean by my kind?"

"Your real family, Harry," the man sighed, a small smirk edging his lips. "Your godfather."

Harry had grown tired of this game. "What do you want?"

"Funny you should ask," the man chuckled. "I want to help you be able to live with your godfather. To be able to leave the Dursleys behind forever ... to be able to defeat Lord Voldemort."

Harry noted that the man seemed quite at ease with saying Voldemort's name – too at ease in fact. The whole situation had him feeling very uneasy about this stranger.

"What do you want in return?"

"It's simple, really. I give you the ability to take back your life and you help me with a problem I've been dealing with myself for quite a while."

If Harry had been thinking clearly he probably would have refused, but anger was surging through him and this stranger was offering him a way to have everything he wanted. All he had to do was help him with a problem in return. If the stranger failed to help him, he wouldn't feel obligated.

Harry nodded. "Okay. What do I need to do?"

The man pulled out a scroll of parchment and unrolled it for Harry to see.

"It's a simple contract, Harry. Like all good contracts, it requires your soul."

"What do you mean by my— Ouch!" Harry had reached to take the contract, but pricked his finger on the spine. A single drop of his blood dripped onto the parchment.

"That will do just nicely," the man cooed, rolling the parchment back up.

"What did you do?" Harry shouted, leaping to his feet and pointing his wand at the stranger.

The man laughed. "Gave you your life back, Harry Potter! We'll be in touch, but for now, you have guests to deal with."

The next moment, the stranger had disappeared into thin air. Harry's heart hammered against his ribs. He didn't like what had just transpired one bit. He sucked his throbbing finger while peering around for signs of the stranger or anyone else that might be lurking about. The playground sat silent, so Harry pocketed his wand and decided to head back to Number Four Privet Drive. He needed to get back to his room and figure out what just happened.

Up ahead, Dudley and his gang were headed home from another night of bullying and mischief. Harry hung back until the last of Dudley's gang departed with a cry of, "Later, Big D!"

"Hey there, Big D," Harry called, walking fast to catch up to his overgrown cousin.

"What you want, freak?"

"Did you notice anyone ... strange hanging about tonight?" Harry asked, peering around again.

Dudley snorted. "Stranger than you?"

"Something is wrong, Dudley," Harry retorted, squinting and grabbing the back of his head with both hands as a strange burning sensation tingled his scalp. "We need to get to Privet Drive quickly."

"Stop trying to scare me, freak!"

Harry now realized that the chill he felt wasn't a side effect of the burning sensation, but that the air suddenly had an unnatural feel to it. Recognizing what was happening, Harry wrenched his wand from inside his pants pocket and scanned the area quickly.

"Dudley, run home... Now!" Harry shouted, fighting the feelings of both fear and a growing anticipation.

Dudley spun in a circle, fear covering his massive face. "Stop it! Stop it right now, freak, or I'll punch you!"

Harry looked up as the stars faded from sight and the all too familiar sound of ragged rattling breathing could be heard coming from the end of the alley. At that moment, Harry lost all control as the burning sensation spread throughout his body and his vision turned red. An overwhelming feeling of strength and power flooded through him. His mind flooded with the horrific scenes of the cemetery and of the return of Voldemort. At that same moment, a high pitched scream filled the back of his mind then faded.

Dudley took one look at Harry, hissed something inaudible, then fainted. He collapsed onto the street with a thud. Harry reached to catch his cousin, but stopped when he saw his own hands and arms. The flesh that had once covered his bones was gone, now replaced with fire. It startled him for only a second before an unnatural understanding came over him. He knew who he was—what he was. He was vengeance.

Harry looked up to see two Dementors gliding into the alley, no doubt looking for him. Harry pocketed his wand and though completely mental, beckoned the Dementors forward. One of the Dementors glided forward and attempted to feed on him, but instead let out what sounded like a scream. As the Dementor made to retreat, he reached out and grasped the Dementor about the head. At once, every evil deed that the creature had done was exposed to him.

The faceless creature screamed as Harry growled in a deep tone, "Guilty." At once the Dementor flailed in his grasp before bursting into flames, reduced to a pile of ash upon the ground. Only it's cloak remained. He picked up the cloak, tossed it around his shoulders and his magic surged, transforming the ragged excuse of material into a dark leather jacket. His trainers transformed into thick black boots and rows of metal spikes lined the sides of his jeans. "Much better," he growled.

The other Dementor, which had turned its attention to Dudley, sensed what had happened to its counterpart and fled, attempting to escape the alley. Harry reached down and grabbed a rope that laid abandoned on the ground. The rope immediately turned into a flaming whip. He tossed it like a lasso, attempting to wrap it around the Dementor. The foul creature dodged the whip and took to the skies.

Harry stretched forth his hand and in his mind summoned his broom from Number Four, Privet Drive. Thirty seconds later, his Firebolt flew into his outstretched hand. As soon as the broom touched his hand, it began to vibrate as it's bristles burst into flame with the same unquenchable fire that covered his hands and arms. The broom twisted and grew like some strange tree. Twigs became rubber and wood became steel. With a burst of flame, his new ride roared to life. He wrapped the fiery whip around his torso then mounted his appropriately named Firebolt.

Harry shot into the sky like a flaming firework, leaving a trail of flaming tire tacks and pelting after the fleeing Dementor. He could not see the creature, but he could sense it's foul soul soaring through the skies ahead of him. Faster than he had ever flown before, he overtook the soul-sucking demon within minutes. Ripping the whip from his torso, he swirled it over his head, then flicked it at the creature. The fiery rope wrapped around the creature's body like a serpent. Hovering nearly a thousand feet above the ground, the Dementor screamed and struggled against the fiery rope as he pulled it closer.

The Dementor screamed in a voice like nothing Harry had ever heard, "Anything for my existence!"

"Why?" Harry growled. "Why should I bargain with you?"

"I vow my services to you, Rider!" the creature screeched. "As will all of my kind! We will serve you!"

"Why would you serve me, creature?" Harry retorted, as the evil deeds of the Dementor flashed before his eyes like a bizarre movie.

"You are the Rider! The penance of evil! The wielder of hellfire!"

"Are you evil?"

"We are the Harvesters of souls!" the creature screamed. "We once did the bidding of Blackheart, until a Rider destroyed him! We have served the bidding of the Wizards ever since, awaiting a new master to serve! Spare my existence and allow me to be thy messenger! I shall gather your army to do your bidding!"

Harry pulled the Dementor closer. "Who sent you here tonight to harvest my soul?"

"We were ordered here by the Wizards to harvest the soul of Harry Potter!"

"Gather your kind together and await my call. If any Wizards attempt to stop you, feast on their souls. Tell no others of who your new master is."

"I shall obey, Master!" the Dementor screamed.

Harry released the creature from his grasp, and watched as it bowed to him before flying silently off into the night. He knew the Dementors would do his bidding, lest he destroyed them all. His power had already been proven. He turned his ride around and pelted for the ground below. Something else beckoned his attentions. Something that needed dealing with.

**~~~Rider~~~**

"What's wrong, Dudley?" Vernon Dursley shouted, as he watched the sweaty mess that was his son collapse into the sofa chair.

"HHHHHHarry," Dudley stammered, his breathing erratic.

"Harry?" Vernon growled. "What has that _freak_ done now?"

"Dudykins!" Petunia shrieked, entering the room. "What happened?"

"Quiet Petunia!" Vernon shouted, his face purple. "Dudley was about to tell me what that _freak_ nephew of yours did to him!"

"HHHHarry's dead," Dudley choked out, slumping further into the chair.

Vernon was speechless. His mind could not even process the idea that Harry was dead. The boy was a freak and nuisance, but he had never truly wished him dead. While his mind stumbled over the reality before him, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Vernon grunted, swallowing hard as he willed himself to the door.

Vernon glanced back at his speechless wife and half conscious son before opening the door, expecting to see the police. Instead, what he saw almost made his chubby heart stop. A monster towered over him with a flaming skull for a head and a leathery black coat covering its torso. It raised a flaming skeletal hand and Vernon lost his footing, falling to the floor. He immediately scrambled backwards from the nightmare before him as Petunia screamed in the background.

"Vernon Dursley." the monster growled, as it slammed the door behind it.

"Wha wha wha wha wha what do yyyyou want?" Vernon squeaked in horror.

"That thing murdered Harry!" Dudley shouted, standing in the doorway, shaking and pointing a thick finger at the monster.

"Harry Potter is alive. I saved the two of you from a fate worse than death."

Something strange passed over Vernon at the thought of Harry being alive. It felt strangely like happiness. The sensation passed the moment his pudgy eyes refocused on the monster towering just inside his doorway.

"WWhat dddo you want from us?"

The monster let out a roar of laughter. "Nothing! I could condemn you for all the things that you have done to your nephew, but instead I'm going to leave you to rot in your own existence."

Vernon watched in silent horror as the thing raised a flaming hand. The next moment, an explosion thundered above them as all of Harry's things rumbled down the stairs, stacking themselves neatly at the bottom.

"The owl has flown, and now I leave as well." The creature waved a hand and all of Harry's things disappeared in a ball of flame.

As it turned to leave, Dudley broke the silence. "Where are you taking Harry?"

Vernon shivered as the thing looked back. "I've taken Harry nowhere. It's where Harry's going to take me, is what should have everyone worried."

Trembling, Vernon edged to the door and watched as the monster mounted a motorcycle straight from someone's nightmares. It wasn't from Vernon's, for he had never envisioned anything that frightening.

The creature ran a flaming hand over the handlebars as it commanded, "Take me to Sirius Black."

The motorcycle from hell roared to life. The front end raised high into the air as it tore away, leaving flaming marks on the ground and road in its wake.

**~~~Rider~~~**

Somewhere on the southern boarder of the United States, a man screamed out in his sleep. Another man rushed into the room, only to find the source of the scream pulling on his clothes.

"What's going on, Johnny?"

Johnny didn't answer. He walked past the other man and out the door, mounting a motorcycle that stood waiting for him like some obedient horse.

"Where are you going?"

Johnny looked back at the man. "London. Another Rider has been born."

Without another word, Johnny fired up the chopper. Seconds later, he had transformed into the blazing inferno, known as the Ghost Rider.

"England?" the man muttered to the wind.

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the read! Please leave a review. This is going to be a quick fic. It's something that I found sitting in my Dad's Cauldron and I just had to finish it! Updates, unlike the other fics, will come fast and furious (About a week between).**

**I know ... not the update we were expecting, but if you like action, I hope to make it worth the ride!**

**JB**


	2. The Grimmauld Place Purge

**Price of the Rider**

**Chapter Two: The Grimmauld Place Purge**

"Madam Umbridge."

A squat woman, wearing a pink cardigan, looked up from her desk. "News already?"

"Definitely news," the man mumbled, his face tightening.

Umbridge's eyes flashed. "Don't tell me they failed. All they had to do was scare the little brat into producing a Patronus." Her eyes widened, a fluttery tone entering her voice. "They didn't ... kiss him?"

"No. Definitely not. Matter of fact, we're not for sure what happened."

"Merlin's sake, Rookwood!" Umbridge exclaimed, slapping her desk. "Tell me what you're going on about!"

Rookwood scratched the back of his head. "Well, the wizard we had tracking Potter says that he and his Muggle cousin entered an alley together, followed by two Dementors. A few minutes later, he heard screaming, watched one Dementor fly away, then ..."

"Then what?"

"Then ... he says that a monster, covered in flames and riding a Muggle motor bike, came flying out of the alley. He says that it appeared to be chasing the Dementor."

Umbridge folded her arms, her eyes cold. "What of Potter and his filthy cousin?"

"He says that the Muggle stumbled out of the alley, but Potter had vanished."

"Really, Rookwood!" Umbridge jumped to her feet. "Choosing a wizard with a drinking problem!"

Rookwood closed his eyes. "I've already checked him over. No alcohol, curses, or hexes of any kind."

"What of the trace? If Potter performed any magic in that alley—"

"I've checked. No reports of underage magic, or magic of any kind in Potter's presence."

Umbridge marched around her desk. "Then what would you have me believe? That a monster came to the aide ... Dumbledore."

"You think that Dumbledore sent a monster—"

"No, you fool! Dumbledore would never send anything dark to ..." Umbridge trailed off, rubbing her face. "Did you say that the monster was riding a Muggle motor bike?"

Rookwood nodded.

Umbridge hurried back to her desk, pulling a file from one of her desk drawers, and flipping through it. "Ah ha! That's what I thought!" She slammed the file down on her desk. "Sirius Black once owned an illegal flying motor bike!"

Rookwood stared at her. "Sirius Black?"

"Of course! Don't you get it?" Her toad-like face tightened into a smile, her eyes wide. "Minister Fudge believes that Dumbledore arranged Black's escape from Hogwarts to make him look bad. If that's true, then Black would owe him. May even be working for him now. He'll want to hear about this."

"He's a little preoccupied right now."

"What else has happened?"

"All the Dementors have deserted their posts at Azkaban."

"Impossible! The Ministry controls—"

"Not anymore. Some of the Azkaban wizard guards attempted to stop them." Rookwood shuddered. "They swarmed, then flew away."

"I must see the Minister at once!" Umbridge gripped the file in her hand, then brushed past Rookwood, leaving him alone in her office to follow after her.

**~~~Rider~~~**

Harry tore through the dark skies, his Firebolt leaving a trail of flames over London. He half expected to see Aurors zooming after him on brooms, but the heavens remained empty as he approached his target. The motorcycle nosed down as he drew closer, finally landing in a park at the corner of Grimmauld Place and Berryfield.

Running a hand across the handlebars he muttered, "Sleep." At once, the bike fell silent. Breathing deeply, he explored his senses. He could smell the magic nearby. The scent coming from the area was intoxicating. He dismounted his ride, following the pulsing rhythm in his ears. When he looked up, he stood outside an iron fence in front of a line of homes. He could the numbers eleven and thirteen on the side of the buildings.

Harry extended a hand and could feel the magic ripple at his touch. He closed his eyes, stepped forward, then reached out to find a gate. Opening his eyes, he could see that the world had expanded, revealing an iron gate. Beyond that sat a large home with the number twelve upon it.

Harry smiled. "Sirius."

Harry opened the gate, walked up the path to the door, raised his hand to knock, then paused. _How do I explain this?_ Before an answer could be formed in his head, he collapsed.

**~~~Rider~~~**

Hermione edged her way into the kitchen, looking for any signs of life. It had only been an hour since the whole of the house had left in an uproar of commotion.

"I'm still here."

Hermione jumped. "Sirius! You scared me!"

"Sorry," the old Marauder quipped, though the smirk behind his coffee cup said otherwise. "Looking for a cup of tea, butter beer, or something to eat?"

"Just wondering what's going on," she sighed, taking a seat at the table. "Have you heard anything?"

"No. Haven't heard a word." Sirius took another sip from his cup. "The reports came in so fast that and from so many angles that it was hard to get a read on it all. The best I could come up with was that there had been trouble at Azkaban and in Little Whinging."

Hermione threw her head into her hands. "Merlin, I wish that I hadn't listened to Dumbledore! What if something has happened to Harry! I just wanted to warn him to be careful!"

"I'm sure that Harry is safe."

Hermione looked up. "You're a horrible liar."

"True, but—"

Sirius's words of wisdom were interrupted by the sound of a whistle.

"Bloody hell!" he shouted, jumping to his feet, and withdrawing his wand. "Hermione! Get upstairs!"

Hermione toppled her chair as she staggered to her feet, withdrawing her wand from her pants pocket. "What is it?"

"Someone has broken through the barrier!"

"That's impossible! Dumbledore said—"

"Dumbledore's been wrong before," Sirius growled. "Now, do as I say!"

"Nothing for it! We'll face them down."

Sirius gave her a weak smile then bolted past her, headed towards the front door. Hermione followed, racing to catch up. She made it to the corridor just in time to see him wrench open the front door. As he did, a body collapsed over the threshold.

"_Lumos._"

"Harry!"

**~~~Rider~~~**

"What's our position?"

"A hundred miles off the coast, Captain!"

The Captain peered out the window at the vast ocean. "Excellent. We should reach harbor by morning."

"Sir!" the Navigator shouted. "We have something approaching fast off the starboard stern!"

"How long before we have an intercept?"

"Less than a minute, sir!"

"Impossible!" the Captain stammered, turning to look out the starboard window, thrusting his binoculars to his face. In the distance, he could see what looked to be a ball of fire shooting across the waters. "Sound the alarm!"

The crew of the ship flooded onto the deck of the destroyer. Before the Captain could give any orders, the ball of fire reached the ship, blowing past it in a furry of wind and steam. As it passed, the Captain made out what looked to be a burning man, riding a motorcycle across the surface of the water.

"Sir?" the nearest crew member mouthed.

"Call it in. An unidentified vessel has passed our position, headed for shore at an undefined speed. Unable to engage."

"Sir, that looked like the Gho—"

"You have your orders!" the Captain growled, finding his voice. "We don't report seeing myths!"

**~~~Rider~~~**

Harry awoke to the feeling of hands dragging him across a hard floor. He opened his eyes to see that his glasses were missing. Unable to make out his surroundings, he immediately rolled out of their grasp, reaching for his wand.

"Harry."

Harry paused, trying to focus on the blurred figure before him. "Hermione?"

A pair of hands placed his glasses back on his face. He saw Hermione kneeling in front of him, Sirius standing behind her and smiling.

"How in the world did you get here?" A look of awe covered her face.

Before Harry could answer, Sirius cut across them. "Not here. Let's get him to the kitchen."

Sirius reached down and helped Harry to his feet. As he turned, his foot caught the side of an umbrella stand, kicking it over. Suddenly, a wailing filled the air, forcing him to cover his ears.

"Filth! Mudblood scum! Dirty Half-bloods! Blood traitors! Scourge of the earth! Invading my ancestral home!"

Harry struggled to contain the rage that filled him. He tried to breathe, but his breath became a sigh. Then, his sigh turned to laughter. A deep, growling laugh. The next moment, his mind and body had transformed once again. He saw the looks of shock and horror on the faces of Hermione and Sirius. He would deal with that in a moment. Right now, he had to cease the screaming.

He approached a large painting of a witch that hung on the wall, the source of the commotion. The witch in the painting fell silent as her eyes beheld what stood before her. Her looks of anger and outrage had been replaced with fear.

"Time for you to be silent," Harry growled.

Her eyes narrowed. "How dare you order me to be silent in my ancestral home, creature!"

"Be silent, witch, or you shall scream only once more!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a way! I shall not be silenced! Many have tried to remove—"

The witch's words were interrupted by her own screams as Harry placed a hand against the corner of the painting.

"Stop! Please!"

Harry removed his hand from the painting, revealing a large burn in the form of his hand. "Be silent, or I shall reduce you to ash."

The witch in the painting stared at him, wide-eyed and trembling. Harry turned from the painting to behold Hermione and Sirius, still rooted to the spot where he had left them. He expected to see them pointing their wands at him, but they simply stared. The mixture of fear and worry on their faces shot through him. Immediately, he began to change back, falling to his knees.

"Harry!" Hermione ran forward, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Harry! What's happened to you!"

"Quickly. Let's get him to the kitchen." Harry looked up at Sirius. "We won't have much time before the Order arrives."

He and Hermione grabbed Harry by the arms, pulling him to his feet. Sirius waved his wand, and a large curtain slid over the painting of the witch.

Moving as quickly as possible, they ushered Harry into a large kitchen and sat him at a long table.

"Okay, pup … talk to us."

Sirius sat down across from him, while Hermione took the chair next to him. A small pang of relief overwhelmed him at her willingness to be near him after what she had just witnessed.

"I really don't know how to explain …"

Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "When did this all begin?"

Harry dipped his head, breathing hard. Not exactly sure how to explain everything that had happened that night, he started with his meeting with the stranger in the park and moved forward. Hermione and Sirius listened in silence, allowing him to finish.

Harry looked across the table, staring into the eyes of his godfather. "What do I do?"

"Right now," Sirius moaned, rising to his feet "we need to prepare for the arrival of Dumbledore and the Order and get your Firebolt in out of sight."

"The who?"

"The Order of the Phoenix," Sirius retorted. "No time now, but I'll explain later. Dumbledore has been using my family home as a headquarters for the Order, which means that he could be back any moment." Sirius paced back and forth before stopping and leaning on the table. "Listen, do you two trust me?"

"Yes," Harry answered at once.

"What about you, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced at Harry before nodding. "We trust you."

"Then we cannot tell Dumbledore, or anyone else for that matter, what has happened."

Harry frowned. "Why?"

"I promise that I'll explain my reasons later." Sirius stared into Harry's eyes, as though searching for something. "When he gets here, follow my lead."

Harry and Hermione nodded. Harry trusted his godfather and knew that whatever reasons he had for keeping this a secret, they were in Harry's best interest.

"Quickly then. We haven't much time." Sirius led the three of them back to the front door. "Listen up. I'm going to transform into my furrier self and scout ahead. If the coast is clear, I'll come back to get you."

"Harry," Hermione interjected "do you have your cloak?"

Harry closed his eyes, extended his hand which instantly burst into flames. He snapped his fingers and his trunk materialized behind them in a ball of fire. Reaching down, he flipped open the trunk and withdrew his father's cloak.

"We'll discuss how that was even possible later," Harry added, seeing the look on Hermione's face.

Sirius shook his head. "Agreed. That with everything else you've told and showed us. Can you two fit under the cloak together?"

"I think so."

"Then change of plan. I'll transform and you two follow me under the cloak."

Without waiting for discussion, Sirius transformed into the great black shaggy dog. Harry shrugged to Hermione, then tossed it over both of them. The cloak barely covered their trainers, forcing them to huddle close together as they followed Sirius out into the London night.

It only took them a few minutes to locate the eerie black motorcycle.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, "how do we sneak a ruddy great motor bike into Grimmauld place?"

"Been hanging around Ron too much," Harry countered, earning him a nudge in the ribs. "Let's see if this works."

Harry extended a hand from under the cloak, waving it over the handlebars. Immediately, the motorcycle groaned, creaked, and then with a snap it transformed back into his broom. The Firebolt leaped into his outstretched hand. Harry tucked it under the cloak, and they silently followed Sirius back to his ancestral home.

Once inside, Harry removed the cloak as Sirius transformed back into his human form. Hermione watched him as he tucked the broom and the cloak into his trunk.

Harry looked up, searching his best friend's eyes. "You okay, Hermione?"

"I'm worried, Harry."

"We're both worried about you, pup," Sirius chimed in, placing a hand on his shoulder. "But right now, we need to be ready for Dumbledore's arrival." He waved his wand, and Harry's trunk disappeared with a pop. "I've placed it in Hermione's room."

"Why my room?"

A small smirk ghosted the old dog's face. "They'll never look for it there. Even if someone went in there, you could just tell them it was a trunk full of books." Hermione's face constricted, making Sirius's smirk bloom. "Now, let's get back to the kitchen. I expect Dumbledore to be here soon. We need to look our best as though we just got here."

"We?"

"Trust me, pup." Sirius gave him a wink. "As soon as we're rid of Albus and the Order, we'll focus on what's happened to you and how to fix it."

Harry nodded, and the three of them sprinted down the corridor towards the kitchen. He had no clue what his godfather was up to, but he trusted him. As soon as they sat back down at the table, the grate in the kitchen fireplace glowed green and out stepped Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed in relief, spying him at the table. "How in the world did you come to be here?"

"I know that you told me to stay put, Albus, but I couldn't just remain still," Sirius interjected, commanding Dumbledore's attention. "Knowing that Dementors had been reported in Little Whinging, I had to go looking for him."

Albus frowned, his eyes twinkling. "Where did you find him, Sirius?"

"Just south of Little Whinging."

Albus turned his attention to Harry, causing a burning sensation to fill his head. "Harry, do you remember what happened?"

"Two Dementors came after me and my cousin, Dudley. Dudley made a run for it. Before I could react, everything went black."

"So, you don't know who saved you from the Dementors?"

The burning sensation continued to prickle around his eyes. "No, Professor. I remember waking up here to see my godfather and Hermione."

"Hmmm. Most disturbing."

"What's disturbing?" Sirius questioned.

"Well, by all the accounts coming in, it seems that an unidentified person or creature saved Harry from the Dementors then disappeared. And now, all the Dementors have vacated their posts at Azkaban."

"What?" Sirius scoffed in disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"That I'm not sure." Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought. "It's something that we'll have to discuss when the rest of the Order returns. Hopefully, they will have unearthed new information to this puzzle. Quite the busy night." He clapped his hands together. "The good news is that Harry is safe."

Sirius growled, "Yes … about his safety. Dumbledore, I don't believe that Harry should return to his aunt and uncle's home. I think that, until he returns to school, he should stay here."

"I agree," Dumbledore nodded. "He will be much safer here with you and the Order."

Sirius rubbed his chin, walking over to the fireplace. "That's my second concern. Albus, I'm not sure that I want this to be the Order's headquarters any longer."

"Why not?" Dumbledore retorted, his voice sharper.

"You know that I don't agree with every member's appointment."

Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius, we've been over this. There's no reason—"

"There's every reason," Sirius growled, rounding on Dumbledore. "Tonight, is just one more to add to the list. Until we know what's going on, I don't want anyone I'm not comfortable with in my home or around Harry. I'm sorry Dumbledore, but you're just going to have to find another headquarters. Ms. Granger can stay on until she heads off to Hogwarts, but the Order is out."

Dumbledore sighed. "This is your house, Sirius. I cannot force you to allow us entry. Would you consent to at least allowing your cousin, Nymphadora, to stay here until Harry and Ms. Granger return to school?"

Well, she is a fully qualified Auror … and a Black." Sirius rubbed his chin. "Alright, Dumbledore. I'll allow Tonks to stay."

"Excellent," Dumbledore sighed. "Well, would it be out of the way to request a cup of tea with a drop of fire whiskey?"

"Not at all, Albus," Sirius inclined his head. "I'll have Kreacher draw us up some drinks while you inform the Order of the changes."

Dumbledore nodded, his smile faltering. Harry's eyes prickled and burned every time Professor Dumbledore looked his direction.

"Kreacher!"

A loud pop announced the arrival of an old, mean tempered house-elf. "Master called?"

Harry immediately noted the difference in tone from the Hogwarts house-elves or Dobby. They were always cheerful and happy to be of service. Even Winky did her best to be friendly. This house-elf's tone, however, could only be described as contemptuous.

"Yes, Kreacher. Fetch us four cups of tea and a bottle of fire whiskey."

"As you wish." The house-elf bowed low, its ears flapping. Harry could distinctly hear the old elf mutter, "One for the half breed, one for the Mudblood, one for the blood traitor, and one for the blood enemy."

"None of your murmuring, Kreacher," Sirius growled. "Fetch the drinks."

Harry eyed Hermione, who looked to be a mixture of emotion. As soon as Kreacher had served the table, he disappeared with a crack. Dumbledore produced a quill and parchment, scratched something down, then held it in the air. Moments later, the parchment disappeared in a swirl of fire.

"Sugar and cream for you two," Sirius shoved the bowls towards Harry and Hermione. "This is for us." He held the bottle high before adding a little of its contents to his and Dumbledore's cup.

Dumbledore visited with them for a quarter of an hour. Time in which he made sure to ask Harry at least three more times what happened before he blacked out. The moment the fireplace glowed green, he rose to his feet to greet a young woman with pink hair as she stepped out of the grate.

"Nymph—Tonks. Thank you for coming."

"No worries, Headmaster." She leaned around Dumbledore. "Watcha, cousin! Looks like I'll be staying with you three."

"Yes, well I best be on my way," Dumbledore yawned. "Must set up the new Order headquarters and have a quick meeting before I retire. I'll send you two the location once I have everything arranged."

Without waiting for a response, Dumbledore stepped into the grate and disappeared. The witch known as Tonks waved at Harry and Hermione but was cut off by Sirius.

"Tonks, before we go any further, I must ask you to swear to me our family blood oath."

Tonks's eyes widened. "Did you request the headquarters be removed from your home?"

"Clever as ever, cous. Now, will you take the oath, or must I ask you to leave?"

Tonks bit her lip. "We're family, Sirius. I'll take the oath. A formality, really."

Sirius extended his hand, palm up. Tonks placed her hand on top of Sirius's, palm down. Sirius waved his wand and a golden glow filled the room, expanding from where their hands were touching. When the glow faded, Sirius smiled.

"Now, I can answer any question you have. Be mindful though. Harry is my godson, and all questions regarding him are covered by the oath, along with anything in this house."

Tonks nodded. "What's going—"

"Does that include me?"

Quicker than Harry could blink, Sirius and Tonks had twisted around, firing spells towards the doorway to the kitchen. The spells collided with a figure, lighting up the room like the morning sun. When Harry could see again, his mouth dropped open. A man stood in the doorway, his arm raised, and his palm smoking where the spells had connected.

"Who the bloody hell are you and how did you enter my home?" Sirius barked, a snarl covering his face.

Hermione toppled back out of her chair, pulling Harry up as she made her way away from the figure. Harry had instinctively drawn his wand, though it pointed towards the ground.

"The name's Johnny Blaze. The reason why I'm here is because of him." The man pointed a finger at Harry. "I got into your home and past your defensive magical spells because I'm a Rider," the man's eyes found Harry's, "just like you, Harry James Potter."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Beta'd by my Dad, AADixon. All mistakes are his! ;) Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Johnny has arrived.** **The stage is set. The curtain rises. The first act is about to begin! I promise no long detailed (boring) explanations of anything in this fic. I expect most to have a background knowledge of Harry Potter and the Ghost Rider. If you have any questions, feel free to DM me. I'll do my best to explain.**

**I will be showing some reactions to changes that Harry makes to canon for color, but I'm going to mostly focus on the plot. There's a lot of fun to be had and I don't want to muddy it up. There's so much that a Rider in the Wizarding World could do, that I don't want to get drawn in too deep about what he should or shouldn't do. ****A Rider focuses on instinct and purpose. **

**Next, Harry will learn to ride! How will Sirius, Tonks, and Hermione handle all this? Soon, Hell is coming to Hogwarts...**

**JB**


	3. Visions of Vengeance

**Price of the Rider**

**Chapter Three: Visions of Vengeance**

"Ruddy hell!" Tonks muttered, keeping her wand trained on the newcomer. "How'd he just do that?"

Harry stepped forward, gently pulling away from Hermione's protest. "What did you call me?"

"Harry! Step back!"

"Lower your wand, Tonks. I doubt even the Killing Curse would do much good." Tonks made to argue, but Sirius held up a hand to silence her.

"I asked you a question," Harry continued, taking another step closer to the intruder. "What did you call me?"

"I called you a Rider, Harry Potter." The man's eyes softened as he took in the youth before him.

Harry felt as though the room had swallowed them. The only things he could hear were the pounding of his own heart and the stranger's voice. He knew that Hermione, Sirius, and his cousin were speaking. No doubt calling out words of warning, but for some unexplainable reason he didn't care. Unlike the meeting in Little Whinging, Harry felt drawn to this man. As though they shared the same soul.

"Who are you? How do you know my name? What's happening to me?"

The man smiled. "I told you. My name is Johnny Blaze, but please call me Johnny. I know your name because you signed the contract. As for what's happening to you …" The man called Johnny rubbed a hand through his hair. "There's no real delicate way to put it. You've become Hell's bounty hunter. By day, you'll be Harry Potter, teenage wizard and the Boy-Who-Lived. By night, you'll become the Rider, the chosen soul to hunt down and send the vile souls that have evaded their fate for too long to the punishment that awaits them."

"Well, Johnny, I refuse to be a murderer!"

Johnny nodded. "I agree. You're not a murderer. Death is always the last option. Let me ask you this. Is it murder, if the soul is already dead?"

"I … I dunno."

"When you figure out the answer, you can let me know." Johnny sighed, "For now, it's best to come to grips with two things. One, you're a Rider. And two, this won't end until you fulfill the task set before you."

"Why are you here?"

"Well," Johnny rubbed his chin, "I can't make any promises or blood oaths, but I'm here to make sure that in the end you have the best chance at coming out alive and with your soul intact."

Johnny extended his hand in Harry's direction. Though he couldn't hear them, Harry could feel Sirius and Hermione's protest. The moment he shook the man's hand, he felt the power of the Rider within him surge, mixing with his magic. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat spreading though him. When he opened his eyes, he and Johnny were standing in a corridor, outside what looked to be a bedroom door, emblazoned with the name, Regulus Arcturus Black.

"How did you do that?" Johnny muttered, looking around.

"I dunno," Harry whispered. "When I shook your hand, I felt my magic and the fire flow through me."

Harry raised his hand, the door swirled like smoke as his fingers grazed it. "Bloody hell."

"Harry," Johnny whispered. "Look behind you."

Harry turned around to see a long black stone wall with another door, bearing an all too familiar crest. "Gringotts?" He reached out and that door too swirled about his fingers like fog. "What's going on? How are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything. I've never seen anything like this." Johnny looked up. "Judging by the ceiling and the floor, we're still in your kitchen. These images around us. It's as if they're made of smoke."

He turned again to see the smoking remains of Tom Riddle's diary, lying on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Next, he beheld a small ragged shack, sitting vacant and overgrown with vines. Turning again, he saw the outline of Hogwarts, silhouetted against a moon-lit sky.

Then, Harry heard something. A hissing followed by a cold, high pitched laugh. He turned around slowly to see another image, only this time it was moving. Lord Voldemort stared triumphantly at a figure in front of him, laughing as he pointed his wand in her direction. The woman stood defiant. Her arms spread wide to protect the child behind her. Next second, a burst of green light illuminated the image.

Without warning, the burning erupted inside Harry as he became the Rider. A mighty audible roar escaped his throat as fire rolled off his body, scorching the images before them.

**~~~Rider~~~**

Tonks covered her face as a wall of flames erupted before them. To her surprise, the flames didn't scorch or consume anything around them. They just stood as a barrier, separating them from Harry and the stranger.

Cries of "_Aguamenti!_" filled the air as streams of water flew at the wall from Tonks, Hermione, and Sirius's wands. The jets of water beat against the wall, vaporizing into steam. After several more attempts, Hermione fell to her knees in shock.

Tonks rounded on Sirius. "What the bloody hell is going on here, Sirius?"

"I have no idea," Sirius confessed, swallowing as he stared at the wall of fire. "A lot has happened and keeps happening tonight."

"We need to get Dumbledore back here, now!"

"No!" Sirius growled, his eyes finding hers. "Tonks, you swore a vow to me, and you know what will happen if you break it."

Tonks stomped her foot, her eyes bulging. "Harry's life could be in danger this very second! We can't just sit back and wait—"

"Tonks, you have no idea what's transpiring here. None of us do for certain. All we can do is—" Sirius broke off as a feral roar filled the room. Tonks and Sirius instinctively dove for the ground, Sirius pulling Hermione with them, as magic rippled the air about them.

**~~~Rider~~~**

Umbridge couldn't believe that she was being treated this way, and by the Minister no less! Here, she had news clutched in her hands that could seal the fate of Dumbledore and Potter, but she was being forced to wait outside his office while he spoke with the Head of the DMLE and the Warden of Azkaban.

Done waiting for an invitation or permission from the Minister's secretary, Umbridge rose to her feet and marched over to Fudge's office door, ignoring protests behind her.

"This is most distressing Wat—" Fudge broke off, spinning round at the sound of his door opening. "Dolores!"

"Excuse my interruption, Minister," Umbridge inclined her head "but I believe that I have information that will be most useful."

"Actually, Dolores, I'm glad that you're here," Fudge countered, motioning for Umbridge to take a seat. "You know Brian Watkins, Warden of Azkaban." The tall dark-complected man inclined his head to her. "Well, he has been giving us details about what has happened tonight at the prison. As I was saying, most distressful news indeed. Amelia has dispatched forty Aurors to the island to assist the guards in keeping order, now that the Dementors have … eh, disappeared."

"Minister, news has reached me that just before the Dementors vacated Azkaban, a creature, of sorts, was seen engaging with a Dementor over London." Umbridge weighed her words carefully in front of Amelia Bones.

"A creature?" Amelia repeated, frowning. "Over London with a Dementor? What kind of creature?"

Umbridge cleared her throat. "Well, a wizard from the Department of Mysteries reported that while on his way home tonight he witnessed a burning man, on a flying motor bike, chasing a Dementor through the skies of London."

"A burning man on a flying motor bike?" Fudge repeated. "What kind of nonsense is this?"

"Not nonsense, Minister." Umbridge brandished her file. "As soon as I heard the report of a flying motor bike, I remembered reading that the notorious Sirius Black once owned an illegal flying motor bike."

"Do you believe that it was Sirius Black in disguise?"

"That I do, Amelia," Umbridge nodded fervently.

"But why in Merlin's name would he be chasing a Dementor?"

Umbridge's eyes moved to the Warden. "To this day, we have no idea how Black managed to escape Azkaban. What if he discovered the secret to the Dementors, and has returned to compromise Azkaban itself?"

"You think that he's trying to free—"

Before the Minister could finish, a tall balding man burst into the office.

"Forgive my intrusion, Minister," the man gasped, holding his side.

Amelia leaped to her feet. "What's happened, Shacklebolt?"

"Reports of a burning man tearing through London on a flaming motor bike are pouring in from the Muggle and the Magical communities." Shacklebolt inhaled several deep breaths, then continued. "Several Aurors are in route to investigate."

Fudge glanced at Umbridge before locking eyes with Amelia. "Whomever this burning man is, I want him brought in by whatever means necessary! Dispatch a team to clean up this mess and obliviate any Muggle that has—"

"No need, Minister." Shacklebolt interjected. "This burning man is already known to Muggles."

Amelia folded her arms. "What do the Muggles call him, Kingsley?"

"According to the Muggle wireless, he's called the Ghost Rider."

**~~~Rider~~~**

Anger poured through Harry as his rage manifested in rolls of magical pulses. All he could see was the image of Voldemort murdering his mother over and over again. He wanted to find Tom Riddle, to burn his soul from his body. To make him and every one of his followers pay for all the evil that they had done. To avenge his parents!

"Breathe."

Subconsciously, Harry obeyed the voice and breathed. Immediately, his vision cleared, and he looked down to see the man called Johnny holding his wrist and staring into his eyes.

"Breathe, Harry," Johnny repeated, releasing him. "In through your nose. Out through your mouth."

Harry breathed as instructed. Each breath felt like a cold wind, cooling his burning insides. Slowly, the Rider vanished, flame replaced by flesh.

"Better?"

Harry nodded. "How can you touch me while I'm ... like that?"

"Hellfire only burns those that need fear it. Make sense?"

Harry nodded again.

"Good. I think we need to bring your family up to speed before they attack."

At Johnny's words, the room around Harry exploded with sound. He spun round to see Hermione watching him, fear covering her face. Sirius still stood next to his cousin, his wand at his side. Tonks, however, had her wand trained on Johnny.

Harry turned to face the room at large. "He's safe."

"How can you say that?" Tonks retorted. "I just watched him turn you into some bloody burning monster!"

Harry's eyes dropped to the table. "He didn't turn me into a monster."

At his words, Tonks lowered her wand, though her eyes remained trained on Johnny. Refusing to look at anyone, Harry walked over to the table and took a seat. Johnny followed, taking a seat at the end of the table. Hermione eased out the chair next to Harry and sat down, wiping a tear from her cheek with her thumb.

Sirius cleared his throat, taking a seat at the opposite end of the table. "You said that you're here because of what Harry has become. Can you cure him? Is that what you were trying to do just now?"

"You all mental?" Tonks shouted. "The man walks through the most powerful protection spells known to wizards, produces a wall of fire in the kitchen, Harry morphs into some kind of monster, and now we're going to just sit down and have tea or something?"

"Actually," Johnny interjected "I didn't produce that wall of fire. Harry did. And I'd really love a cup of coffee."

Sirius looked up at his cousin. "Tonks, as you have pointed out, this man walked through our most powerful protective spells. If he wished to harm Harry or us, he would have already tried. I know that a lot is happening, but you swore to me an oath. Now, please sit down so that we can sort this out."

Without waiting for Tonks to respond, Sirius called for Kreacher, requesting him to fetch more tea for Harry and Hermione, coffee for the newcomer, and a bottle of fire whiskey.

Kreacher scowled at Tonks, then literally gagged at the sight of Johnny. "A Muggle in the House of Black!"

"On with you, Kreacher!"

The old house-elf drew a massive breath, then stumped away.

"Interesting," Johnny muttered. "I've heard of them, house-elves, but I've never seen them."

"Then you've not been around many wizarding families, Mr. ..."

"Forgive me for my entrance," his eyes roamed up to Tonks "and I mean you no harm. My name is Johnny Blaze, but you can call me Johnny."

"Are you really like Harry?" Hermione blurted out; her voice weak.

Johnny's eyes locked with Hermione's. "In one way, yes. As of tonight, we are both Riders." He turned his gaze to Harry. "I won't lie to you. Tonight, you've been tricked by one of the evilest beings that you may ever meet."

"You-Know-Who did this to Harry?"

"No," Harry choked, staring at Tonks. "Voldemort didn't do this to me."

Tonks squirmed at the sound of the Dark Lord's name, her hair turning a bright red. Harry's eyes widened at the sight.

"Could someone then please explain what the ruddy hell is going on here?"

Sirius ignored his cousin's continued outbursts, staring down the table at Johnny.

"Go ahead," Johnny motioned to Sirius with his hand. "I'd like to hear the details as well. All we've discussed is how it began and the result."

"Tonks. Please." Sirius motioned to the chair next to him.

Reluctantly, Tonks joined them. At that moment, Kreacher returned with their drinks.

Sirius barked. "Never thought I'd say it, but excellent timing, Kreacher."

The house-elf grumbled before disappearing with a crack.

"Mr. Blaze, I would do the honors, if I could," Sirius inclined his head before taking a swig of fire whiskey, "but it is Harry that will have to bring the table up to speed."

Harry returned his gaze to Johnny, inhaled a calming breath, then recounted for the second time that night what had happened. This time, he included what happened while in the circle of fire. Johnny's eyes bored into his as he spoke, and he wondered again if he could see his soul. When he finished, the table sat in silence, Tonks's face pale and her hair a light pink.

Johnny finally broke the silence. "Harry … to my knowledge, you're the first wizard to become a Rider. Because of this, things like what just happened with that whole burning wall of fire and swirling visions are new to me."

"You have yet to answer my question. Can you cure him?"

Johnny breathed deeply before answering. "No, Mr. Black. The cure for a Rider is in the path they must take. I'm here to try and help Harry find the right path."

"If you're a Rider, then why haven't you found the right path yet and cured yourself?"

Johnny observed Hermione for a moment, a smirk covering his face. "I've chosen the path that I'm on. I've lost everything to this curse, and now I'm going to use it to make sure that no one else has to pay the price of the Rider. The only way to do that for Harry, is to teach him how to ride."

Harry began to tremble as he focused on Johnny's words, exhaustion threatening to overtake him as his skull began to burn.

"You need rest." Harry looked up to see Johnny staring at him. "Being a Rider is draining for the most experienced. You need to drink plenty of fluids and get some rest. Your stamina will grow as your body adjusts to the change."

"We all need some rest," Sirius looked over at Tonks "and time to absorb what has happened tonight."

Harry's voice shook. "Answer me one more question, Johnny, then I'll do as you say." Johnny nodded. "The man in the park tonight. The one that did this to me. What's his name?"

"The being that approached you in the park …" Johnny closed his eyes, exhaling a ragged breath. "His name is … Mephisto."

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Beta'd by my dad, AADixon, so all the mistakes are his! ;) Please leave a review!**

**Okay, so I didn't get to his first real ride in this chapter, but the Rider took me another way! Lol. However, I did get to reveal one of Harry's unique Rider powers. There will be several twists to Harry's Rider abilities, due to him being a wizard. Next chapter, we're going to see his true Rider personality take shape and answer a few questions that people have been asking. I love the questions, so keep them coming!**

**What does Mephisto want from Harry? Stay tuned to find out! Next chapter up soon!**

**JB**


End file.
